Let Him Go
by mayonice08
Summary: Nama itu Hyukjae. Nama yang pasaran. Karena banyak orang di Korea yang memiliki nama yang sama, mungkin hanya beda marga. Tapi bagi Donghae, selalu ada magnet dalam dirinya untuk terfokus setiap nama itu dikumandangkan. HAEHYUK.Rnr?


**Copyright ©Mayonice08**

 **LET HIM GO**

 **2015**

 **a Haehyuk Fic**

 **Romace, Hurt!Comfort**

 **Rated T**

 **AU, Yaoi, OOC**

 **Based on: Let Her Go - Passenger**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kau butuh cahaya hanya saat gelap datang menjelang**_

 _ **Merindukan matahari hanya saat salju mulai turun**_

 _ **Tahu kau mencintainya hanya saat kau melepaskannya**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n: Jatuh cinta setiap mendengar lagu ini. Ide pun muncul. Oh, gaya bahasanya entah kenapa rada aneh, antara formal dan sedikit ke** _ **teenlit**_ **. Abaikan saja -_-**

 **Semoga suka XD**

 **.**

 **.**

Kantin itu penuh. Tidak hanya mahasiswa jurusan arsitek yang memenuhinya. Ramai suara canda mahasiswa jurusan lain juga tumpah ruah. Begitu bising, tipikal kantin saat jam makan siang.

Manik gelapnya melihat ke sekitar. Mencermati wajah-wajah yang tampak asing untuknya. Dia hanya menatap tanpa gerak saat beberapa perempuan memandangnya dan mengulas senyum manis.

Tak perlu ia balas. Toh, ia tak kenal mereka. Lagipula, bukankah ini fakultas teknik? Tempat bersemayamnya ratusan laki-laki dan minim makhluk dengan _gender_ yang berbeda?

Entahlah. Saat ini banyak sekali mahasiswa dari fakultas lain sering mampir ke kantin ini. Mungkin karena letaknya strategis. Atau mungkin karena disini lebih banyak berkumpul makhluk adam. Mungkin saja.

Kepulan asap rokoknya mengudara. Dia meniup bundaran semu di udara itu dengan mulutnya. Mengamatinya dengan lekat seolah itu adalah sketsa gambar tangan yang harus ia kerjakan begitu mendetail sesuai dengan skala.

Rokok di mulutnya masih mengatung. Tersampir di sudut kanan bibirnya. Jarinya yang bebas ia gerakan untuk menarik rokok tersebut saat ia meniupkan kepulan asap lagi ke udara.

Area kantin bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk merokok. Ia pernah mendapat teguran dari pihak kampus. Dia akan mematikan puntung rokoknya ketika ditegur. Saat tidak ada yang mengingatkan. Biar sajalah.

Donghae tahu. Itu polusi. Salah satu bentuk pencemaran udara. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Lewat nikotin yang digulung ini, ia mendapatkan ketenangan, meski sesaat.

"Hi, _Buddy_ ," sapaan temannya terdengar. Tepukan di pundak yang cukup keras. Tanpa melirik pun Donghae tahu siapa itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengangguk.

"Kucari daritadi, ternyata sudah disini." Lanjutnya.

Donghae tidak memberi balasan. Toh, temannya itu juga tidak meminta ia membalas. Jadi dia diam saja. Menekuri pikirannya yang tengah berkabut.

Temannya yang lain mulai berdatangan. Mereka segera duduk di dekat Donghae. Melingkari meja kantin yang cukup besar tersebut. Suara tawa pecah. Candaan terdengar diantara mereka. Minus Donghae yang masih mrenung dalam pikirannya.

Kibum menyikutnya saat Donghae tidak membalas apapun yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Kibum itu pendiam. Tipikal yang memang diam dan tak banyak bicara. Tapi, semenjak ia mengenal Donghae. Kibum merasa teman sejurusannya itu jauh lebih diam dibanding dirinya.

"Kau ikut?" Kibum mengulang pertanyaannya.

Lamunan Donghae buyar. Ia menurunkan rokoknya dan mengernyit. Menyuruh temannya itu untuk mengulang pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya segera menyahut. "Kita mau ke kantin fakultas sebelah, bosan makan disini. Kau harus ikut."

Itu perintah. Jika pemuda tinggi berambut ikal yang mengatakannya. Kyuhyun bukan kepala perkumpulan mereka. Tapi, Kyuhyun banyak titah. Mengalahkan cerewetnya perempuan jika keinginannya tidak terlaksana. Jadi, teman sekelompoknya seperti Donghae, Changmin dan Kibum, mau-tidak mau menurut saja.

Donghae mematikan puntung rokoknya. Membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Dua temannya sudah berjalan duluan. Tinggal Kibum yang menunggu Donghae melangkah.

Dengan gontai Donghae memanggul tabung gambar dan tasnya yang berisi bahan-bahan untuk maket. Tipikal mahasiswa arsi―sebutan untuk arsitek―banyak sekali barang yang harus ditandang di kampus, seolah sedang pindah rumah.

"Siapa incaranmu, Kyu?" Changmin bertanya.

Kyuhyun di sampingnya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Kibum tidak menyanggah. Dia menatapi koridor penghubung fakultas teknik dengan fakultas seni.

Sedangkan Donghae. Lelaki ini rindu rokoknya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyesap nikotin yang pahit itu ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

Dua hari ini, Kyuhyun sering mengajak mereka untuk bertandang ke fakultas sebelah. Fakultas seni. Donghae tahu jelas, seperti apa gambaran mahasiswa di fakultas tersebut. Banyak perempuan cantik. Mahasiswa seni tari khususnya, tinggi semampai dengan baju yang minim. Paha terpampang dimana-mana.

Siapa yang tidak suka? Kecuali kau _gay_ ataupun kau itu ... Donghae.

Donghae _gay_. Hal itu ia beberkan saat ia berada di sekolah menengah atas. Keluarganya cukup terpukul dan bereaksi keras ketika kenyataan itu terungkap. Drama keluarga yang penuh pertengkaran, usiran dan makian. Donghae pergi malam itu, membawa tas punggungnya untuk meninggalkan rumah yang ia tinggali selama tujuh belas tahun.

Donghae tidak pernah menyesal saat ia mengaku ke keluarganya. Banyak hal yang menjadikan alasan bagi Donghae. Di bawah tekanan dan menutupi diri sendiri itu tidak mengenakan. Donghae tak ingin berpura-pura, ia mengatakan pada keluarganya jika ia menyukai sesama jenisnya dan tengah memiliki kekasih.

Satu hal yang selalu ia sesalkan, meski tidak ingin Donghae akui. Adalah ketika ia mengaku, itu menjadi hantaman terberat bagi hubungan Donghae dan kekasihnya. Donghae labil. Donghae temperamen. Donghae berego tinggi. Donghae keras kepala.

Ia ingat sikap buruknya. Menyebabkan jurang yang dalam bagi mereka berdua. Atau, sebenarnya tidak ada jurang sekalipun dalam perasaan mereka. Hanya ilusi Donghae yang tak sadar menjauhkan kekasihnya dari dirinya sendiri.

Ya, kekasih. Mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya. Atau masih pantas Donghae sebut kekasih?

Donghae terkadang bingung. Dia tidak tahu status apa yang tepat. Karena terakhir keduanya bericara, kata putus, berpisah, berakhir tidak muncul dari satu sama lain. Donghae menghilang. Pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Sampai di kantin. Mereka segera mencari tempat duduk dan memesan makanan. Kyuhyun masih tersenyum misterius. Membuat Changmin dan Kibum ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan tabung gambar.

"Incaranmu yang mana, Kyu?" Changmin bertanya lagi. Penasaran.

Kyuhyun masih memasang wajah senyam-senyum. Ia menunjuk dengan dagu pada segerombol mahasiswa tari yang baru memasuki kantin. Tiga orang itu kini tengah bercengkrama. Menduduki empat meja tidak jauh dari mereka.

Dua lelaki dan satu perempuan.

"Ah, Hyoyeon?" tebak Changmin. Ia kenal perempuan itu. Sering tampil di cara pentas kampus. Satu sekolah dengannya saat SMA. Cantik sih, tapi sedikit _tomboy_. Mungkin selera Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Changmin. Menggelengkan kepala, mengatakan tidak.

Changmin mengernyit. Kembali menatap tiga orang tersebut. Selain Hyoyeon, dua lainnya dalah lelaki. Changmin tak kenal dekat. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak tahu siapa mereka.

"Jangan katakan kau suka Sungmin? Atau jangan-jangan kau suka Hyukjae?" terka Changmin.

Senyuman Changmin melebar. Ia tiba-tiba merasa tergelitik.

"Kau suka laki-laki Kyu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku baru sadar," Changmin kembali berucap. Menatap Kyuhyun ganjil.

Kyuhyun melotot lagi. "Kau kenal mereka darimana?"

"Siapa?" Changmin bertanya.

"Hyukjae, kau kenal Hyukjae?" Kibum menyambar lebih dulu. Tumben sekali. Biasanya dia akan diam saja.

Changmin menatap mereka―Kyuhyun dan Kibum―bergantian. Aneh sekali, mereka menanyakan nama satu orang.

"Kau tidak bertanya tentang Hyukjae juga, Donghae?" serunya mencermati temannya yang super diam.

Perhatian Donghae terenggut ketika nama itu terlafalkan. Sudah setahun berlalu ketika ia terakhir mendengar nama itu. Seperti mantra yang terlarang. Donghae tidak pernah menyerukannya lagi, kecuali saat ia tidak sadarkan diri seperti saat mengigau nama itu dalam tidurnya ataupun saat ia bersemedi di balik bilik kamar mandi, tak sengaja mendesiskan nama itu dalam erangannya.

Nama itu menjadi tabu ketika Donghae memilih meninggalkan pemilik nama tersebut.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin. Donghae menatap lurus kearah fokus Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Iris gelapanya membesar ketika ia menyadari siapa yang tengah duduk tak jauh darinya.

Nama itu Hyukjae. Nama yang pasaran. Karena banyak orang di Korea yang memiliki nama yang sama, mungkin hanya beda marga. Sehingga awalnya Donghae tak begitu bersemangat ikut mencermati obyek yang temannya bicarakan.

Akan tetapi, ketika nama Hyukjae terucap. Saraf peka di otak dan hati Donghae itu aktif. Ia pasti akan menoleh dan mengamati, mencari tahu. Seperti saat ini.

Sosok itu tengah duduk sambil bicara dengan temannya. Tangannya ia bawa menutupi bibirnya saat senyumnya terulas.

Donghae ingat gerakan itu. Kebiasaan itu.

Surainya berwarnakan coklat madu, tertiup angin yang entah datang darimana. Membingkai wajahnya dengan pas. Dia tidak tampan. Cenderung manis dan menggemaskan.

Maniknya masih bulat dan indah seperti dulu. Kulitnya putih, masih sebening susu tapi tampak sedikit pucat. Bibirnya pun tetap semerah dalam ingatan Donghae.

Hanya saja.

Dalam ingatan Donghae. Sosok bernamakan Hyukjae yang tak jauh duduk darinya itu. Berstatus sebagai kekasih.

Kekasih hatinya.

Atau mantan kekasihnya? Rasanya ada yang nyeri jika Donghae menyebutnya demikian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End or tbc (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saya suka bayangin Donghae bawa tabung gambar terus bawa maket sama nenteng tas punggung. Keliatan macho dan keren saja. Meski di dalam tabungnya itu isinya kertas A1 bukan bawa pistol wkwk_

 _Ini gakjelas dan pendek ya? Yang saya tahu sih ini nyesek kalau dilanjutkan._

 _Mohon, review?Atau favorit?Atau follow?_

 _Thanks guys._


End file.
